


From Helghan to Pandora

by Infernium



Category: Borderlands, Killzone (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Pandora (Planet), The vault, The vault monster isn't a thing, mentions of Jorhan Stahl, mentions of Skolar visari, mentions of helghan, stahl arms weaponry, vekta (planet)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infernium/pseuds/Infernium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically this is a crossover that takes place in modern times on Pandora (borderlands) which was presumably called "Helghan" a long time ago. The Significance of the vault also change. I have posted a small prologue but I will expand more if there is any interested in such a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Helghan to Pandora

The masses of Putrisite were shattered, for the chairman of a grand corporation decided to betray his own planet, and thus Helghan was put under evacuation. Many refugees were shipped to Vekta, but the ones who were left to fend for themselves outweighed the lucky ones.

Soldiers, servants of Visari and Orlock were left to die for alone on an already toxic planet. This wasn't anything new - that's how the Helghast first commenced their existence. This instance was however drastically different in outcome. Year by year, the already small population of what you could call the helghan people diminished, their birth rate couldn't replenish the death toll. Nature became more hostile to them as it changed - evolved in the toxic atmosphere of the now abandoned Helghan. New species began to emerge - the wasteland dog was one of the most prominent new animals, however, colonizer a simply called it the "skag".

Populations separated to their own demise - the planet got hotter, much hotter and the climate generally changed until helghan could no longer be recognized. The people evolved too - or what was left of them. They've long become insane - they became animals of men who only understood life in terms of eating and killing. Much land mass as well as structures were buried in landslides as the planet protested against its change in climate, and so there was no longer the traces of a great nation - it was all desert and wasteland now. Some desolate areas were cold, but they were also rare.  
Much was unheard from Vekta as well, since there was nobody there to hear it. Presumably the conflict with the refugees and native populations was so long ago (about 500 to 1000 years) that nobody remembered what fuelled it or what the outcome was. Soon enough, new people came to the wild, deserted land and called it "Pandora". It was being rapidly colonized by new companies: Dahl, Hyperion, and the rest of the capitalist organizations of the sort. The planet was savage and apparently needed taming.

Nobody found it strange that there were already people, or at least what remained of them, living on the newly discovered land. Why were they always bald and why was their culture associated with wearing a gas-mask-like head protector while the rest of the body was never armoured? Questions about the "psychos" weren't asked by many, especially regarding their attire. In fact, you couldn't really find an answer since your average Psycho, as they are called, wouldn't be able to answer. They don't know why - they don't remember that their far away, long gone brethren invented that art - or at least their leader did. Their leader also invented their alphabet, which was preserved in some form but completely evolved into something a lot more simple. 

Only about three or four principles remain in the mind of the Psycho : wear your mask, build your base and defend it. They didn't have to worry about their heads being shaved since their "bald" mutation back from the years of Visari was never bread out. 

These were survivors - these were once a great nation. 

Then this idea of "the vault" arose, and it's wasn't necessarily a made up concept, even if the first vault hunters presumably found it and were utterly disappointed that it was not a pile of alien technologies. The monster in the lair was a coincidence, a creature spawned by the toxic environment. The vault symbol, however, wasn't a coincidence at all. As we all know, Stahl Arms produced great weapons and they were in fact what cast the planet in ruin - his main facility was what everyone wanted to find because it was his largest and most successful centre of operation. Those who could find the Stahl arms south facility could find power, power over all the futile weapons that the Lance corporation, Hyperion or Maliwan could ever invent. There is little evidence to show that any one of those three companies used any kind of I.S.A technologies, mainly because the entire idea of the "Star Alliance" fell apart about 200 to 400 years after the fall of Helghan. They all morphed into smaller companies. 

Even the symbol of the vault used to indeed be the Stahl Arms logo, but it changed over time - you know that the average Psycho can't draw anything properly or even preserve a memory in more than just a poorly made story. The point in the arrow was curved and simplified, but the concept was more or less the same. 

Have I mentioned that the Lance corporation was one of the most interested in finding the vault simply because they had aspiring information confirming it's existence. They've discovered some armour plans and did in fact use Helghast ground army blueprints for their uniform as well as it's function. They couldn't replicate because they didn't have all the data, but it was the foundation for their gear never the less - and it worked like a charm. Everyone heard the legend of the vault, and everyone wanted the vault - they didn't understand what it was or where it came from, but it meant power and power meant the domination of Pandora. 


End file.
